Incomplete Draft
by VDE
Summary: Ini hanyalah kumpulan draft fic YGO saya yang tidak berlanjut...


**A/N: **Fic ini cuman kumpulan draft fic YGO saya yang gak pernah bisa saya lanjutkan karena feel saya untuk fandom ini udah terkikis habis. Nih draft sengaja saya publish di akun saya yang ini. Karena akun saya yang lama yakni **The-Reverend Messiah**, emailnya udah kecampur ama email FB. Jadinya saya males kalo pake yang lama. Meriksa alert dari FFN pasti susah. =="

Oh, well. Gak direview juga gak apa-apa. Karena nih fic cuman draft gaje yang gak berlanjut aja. Saya publish kemari cuman buat ngelaciin aja.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! © <strong>**Kazuki Takahashi**

**Incomplete Draft © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Warning: AU, Bisa jadi ke depan ada hint Shounen Ai. Chapter ini masih aman.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge (Untitled)<strong>

Ruangan lembab dan pengap itu berdiri tegar, kokoh dan menjadi pelindungnya. Napas tersengal sang penghuni telah menjadi sebuah pemecah kondisi sepi. Pucat tak sanggup berpaling dari paras pria mungil itu. Lemah telah menjadi suatu keadaan yang mutlak abadi. Tak sanggup bangkit. Tak sanggup menjadi kuat. Bahkan berontak pun tak sanggup.

Ia tetap membisu dalam keadaan itu.

Sebuah keadaan dimana kesakitan menjadi teman setianya. Sebuah keadaan dimana kesengsaraan menjadi hembusan napas takdirnya. Keterpurukan menjadi sebuah bayangan langkah hidupnya. Dan penyiksaan seakan menjadi urat nadi nasibnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Tetap terdiam dengan sirnanya segala daya upaya yang ada.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam benaknya, bahwa hidupnya akan hancur. Ia jatuh. Masa depannya sirna. Harapan pun lenyap. Ia tak memiliki apa-apa. Jasadnya pun seakan tak sanggup lagi menopang nyawanya untuk tetap bertahan. Sebuah dinding ruangan yang rapuh itulah yang mampu menopang sandaran tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia hanya dapat bertahan hidup dengan keadaan tertekan seperti itu. Kedua mata ametisnya masihlah sanggup ia buka dengan lemahnya. Sekali lagi, ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan itu kotor. Berdebu. Atap dan dindingnya banyak yang mulai lapuk. Cahaya penerangan pun terlihat redup karena lampu yang terpasang pun sudah tua. Sungguh tak layak untuk ditinggali.

Tapi itulah sangkarnya.

Sebuah sangkar yang akan selalu memenjarakan dirinya.

Mengurungnya.

Hingga jangka waktu yang tak dapat dipastikan.

"Kalian semua! Cepat habiskan makanannya!"

Kasarnya bentakan itu seakan menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang tak akan bisa dirubah. Beberapa penghuni yang disekap diruangan itu hanya dapat menerima jatah makanannya dengan perlakuan yang tak layak. Ya. Tidak hanya seorang pria bermata ametis itu saja yang dikurung dalam ruangan itu. Ada beberapa orang yang juga mengalami nasib yang sama. Hidup mereka hancur semenjak mereka disekap dan dikurung di ruangan itu. Perlakuan rendah dan siksaan selalu saja mereka dapatkan setiap harinya.

Sang pria bertubuh mungil yang memiliki sepasang mata ametis itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kulit yang menjadi selimut tulang belulang itu terlihat begitu pucat dan tak sehat. Beberapa luka goresan dan sayatan terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat, sejak kapan ia mendapatkan luka-luka itu. Bercak darah yang mengering di luka-lukanya seakan menjadi sebuah bukti nyata yang _permanent_. Bukti nyata bahwa ia telah mengalami sebuah penyiksaan yang tiada akhirnya. Inilah dunianya. Inilah distopianya.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu sama sekali! Cepat habiskan! Kau ingin mati, hah!"

Rambut tiga warna milik pria mungil itu mulai diremas dan ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang pria yang membentaknya. Pemilik mata ametis itu tak bergeming dan tetap terdiam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan ini. Semua penghuni ruangan itu juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi, buat apa protes? Toh, ia yakin, seluruh kelamnya cobaan ini akan selalu lekat dalam hidupnya.

Jadi, sia-sia saja melakukan perlawanan.

"Ayo, makan! Mengapa kau selalu membangkang, hah! Cepat buka mulutmu dan masukkan seluruh makanan itu ke dalam mulutmu! Cepat lakukan!" dengan kasarnya, pria penyekap itu mulai meremas segenggam nasi dan memaksakannya masuk ke dalam mulut pria mungil itu. Pemilik mata ametis itu mulai terbatuk dengan kumpulan nasi yang kini dipaksa masuk, menerobos benteng lidahnya. Sang penyekap terus saja menekan secara kasar.

"Cepat kunyah!"

"Uhuk! Ukhh!"

"Cepat kau kunyah makanannya, brengsek!"

"Keith! Hentikan perbuatanmu!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan, menginterupsi momen menyesakkan itu. Bandit Keith, sang pria penyekap itu mulai menghentikan aksinya. Bosnya kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Rambut platinum sebahu yang dimiliki atasannya itu terlihat melambai, tergerai oleh kehendak sang angin.

"Tuan Pegasus?"

"Jangan berlaku kasar pada aset kita, Keith. Pelanggan kita tak akan mau membeli aset-aset kita jika aset itu sudah dalam keadaan cacat dan tak sempurna." Pegasus pun menatap pria mungil yang telah dipaksa makan oleh Keith. Pria mungil itu terlihat menunduk seraya meremas dadanya. Napasnya masih tersengal seusai terbatuk. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir Pegasus.

"Oh, Yugi-_boy_, mengapa kau selalu saja membangkang? Kau bisa sakit kalau kau tidak makan." Yugi memalingkan wajahnya dari Pegasus. Pria itu terlihat begitu menjijikkan dimatanya. Menjijikan? Hah, benar. Pria itu hanyalah iblis. Iblis yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya sampai seperti ini.

Bedebah!

"Ayolah, Yugi-_boy_, makanlah sesuap saja. Tubuhmu sudah terlalu kurus. Kau tak akan laku terjual jika keadaanmu seperti ini terus." Pegasus mulai menyendokkan sedikit nasi dan mulai mengarahkannya ke mulut Yugi. Namun, tak disangka sama sekali. Yugi langsung menepisnya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Pegasus.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku."

Hanya ada amarah dibalik dinginnya perkataan Yugi. Ia benar-benar marah dan muak. Setiap hari ia diperlakukan kasar. Disiksa jika membangkang. Bahkan terus-terusan dikurung dalam ruangan itu. Ia sungguh diperlakukan secara semena-mena. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bajingan yang ingin meraih keuntungan dengan cara rendahan. Ingin sekali ia meludah di wajah Pegasus jika ia mampu. Namun sayangnya, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko mendapat siksaan lagi. Tubuh mungilnya itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk menerima pukulan, sayatan bahkan cambukan bertubi-tubi dari Keith. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja, tenggoroknya sudah serasa tercekat. Ia sungguh lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Terlalu lemah.

"Fuhuhuhu... Kau memang keras kepala, Yugi-_boy_. Aku akan tetap meletakkan makanan ini disini. Terserah kau mau memakannya atau tidak."

Diletakkanlah piring itu di depan Yugi. Pegasus beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai berlalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semua orang yang disekap di ruang itu hanya terdiam menatap Yugi. Pria mungil itu tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya dan terus saja menatap statis ke depan.

"Yugi-san, makanlah sesuap saja. Kau tak akan bisa bertahan lagi jika tidak makan." seorang gadis yang juga merupakan salah satu orang yang juga disekap dengan yang lainnya itu mulai mendekati Yugi dan menatap pilu ke arah pria mungil itu. Yugi memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Raut yang begitu dingin terpancar pada paras Yugi.

"Tak perlu menghiraukanku, Mana. Jika kau mau, silahkan makan jatahku."

* * *

><p><strong>Project RP (Untitled)<strong>

Di saat yang sama, sebuah bangunan megah bernama hotel berdiri dengan tangguhnya tepat di jantung kota Domino. Hotel Shirakawa. Hotel elite kelas tinggi itu begitu populer dengan pelayanan dan fasilitasnya. Dengan beberapa tapakan kaki sebagai awalan, maka sebuah halaman taman yang begitu luas dan elegan akan hadir menyuguhi setiap pandangan mata. Sebuah fountain dengan ornament seni kelas tinggi pun sudah siap menunjukkan perkasa sang pancuran air jernih tepat di tengah taman. Pepohonan rindang dengan hamparan warna-warni bunga yang bervariatif, turut serta menjadikan suasana penuh dengan kalbu ketenangan. Sungguh, hal ini merupakan sebuah pembukaan yang setara dengan replika istana surga.

Dan terdengarlah siluet gema tapak kaki memburu.

Ternyata... konteks situasi tak selamanya bersifat absolut.

"Sialan! Kemana perginya anak itu! Dasar merepotkan!"

Sesosok anak laki-laki dengan tergesa-gesa telah menggerakkan fisiknya untuk berlari menyusuri penjuru hotel. Sapuan rambut brunetnya terlihat melambai, bersamaan dengan raut kepanikan yang tergambar jelas pada paras tampannya itu. Sungguh melelahkan jika ia terus-terusan dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Sebuah situasi yang lebih merepotkan dibandingkan dengan situasi seorang pegawai yang harus lembur di kantornya sekalipun. Sebuah situasi yang mengharuskan ia tenggelam ke dalam distopia bingung.

Situasi itu adalah...

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa kalian bisa dikelabuhi oleh sepupuku semudah ini, hah!"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda Seto. Ka-kami tidak tahu jika Tuan muda Atem menggunakan jasa taksi itu untuk kabur-"

"Dan kalian pada akhirnya tertipu dengan alasan konyol Atem yang bertemakan 'Ingin membeli ice cream itu?' Yang benar saja!" Kaiba Seto terlihat marah besar. Anak laki-laki pemilik rambut brunet itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Di detik ini juga, ia telah diperintahkan sang paman untuk membawa Mokuba, adiknya. Dan juga membawa sepupunya yakni Atem, untuk menghadiri pesta kebun relasi bisnis pamannya itu. Akan tetapi, lihatlah situasi saat ini. Pakaian formal yang sudah susah payah dikenakan Seto kini terlihat berantakan. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Napasnya tersengal lelah. Keadaannya benar-benar kacau. Hanya karena satu orang yang kabur, ia harus mengalami keadaan yang merepotkan seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar sepupu yang merepotkan, Ateem! Aargh!" Seto pun menjerit kesal. Diacak-acaklah rambut brunet miliknya yang sudah tersisir rapi itu. Rasa emosi dan lelah bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya, tidak kali ini saja sepupunya itu kabur. Namun, telah berulang kali sudah Atem selalu mencoba kabur jika ia disuruh untuk menghadiri acara-acara formal milik ayahnya sendiri. Sepupunya itu memang seseorang yang berjiwa lepas dan sangat anti dengan etika keluarga. Lain halnya dengan Seto yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia sudah biasa ikut menghadiri rapat orang-orang besar. Bahkan ikut berdiskusi sekalipun. Ia memang haruslah terbentuk menjadi seorang pria berwibawa tinggi dan juga pintar nantinya. Hal itu semata-mata hanyalah untuk mewujudkan sebuah beban akan orientasi yang sudah ia pikul di masanya ini.

"Aku harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada paman Aknamkanon." determinasi pemilik rambut cokelat brunet itu begitu kuat. Maka, bergegaslah ia menapakkan kaki mendekati sebuah cafe di dekat resepsionis hotel. Dan entah, sikap apa yang harus diperlihatkan Seto saat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan pamannya. Disaat ia harus bersusah payah mencari sepupunya yang super duper merepotkan itu, ternyata pamannya malah...

"Hahaha! Skak mat!"

"Tidaaak! Kau kejam, Aknamkanon!" seorang pria bersurban dan berpakaian serba putih terlihat frustasi. Dengan brutalnya, ia pun membanting surbannya ke bawah seraya melayangkan tatapan full dendam ke arah kompetitornya. Dan terlihatlah Aknamkanon duduk santai dihadapannya dengan sebuah seringai puas akan kemenangannya.

"Kau menipuku! Aku yakin, kau pasti adalah orang yang sudah berkali-kali menjadi juara di perlombaan catur antar kecamatan itu 'kan! Akui itu, Aknamkanon!"

Aknamkanon pun menghela napasnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah rival caturnya itu. "Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Shadie..."

"Cukup panggil aku SHADI. Tak perlu melafalkan namaku dengan akhiran 'E' di akhir kalimat. Aku ini pria tulen," sakit hati, Shadi pun terlihat melipat kedua tangannya secara bersila setinggi dada. Alis Aknamkanon bertaut melihat itu.

"Kau ini aneh. Seharusnya kau bisa memprediksi langkahku dengan kemampuan paranormalmu itu."

"Aku bukan dukun, Aknamkanon!"

Seto hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Jaman sekarang, pertengkaran orang dewasa tak ada bedanya dengan pertengkaran anak kecil. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia melaporkan insident kaburnya Atem pada pamannya itu.

"Paman, sepertinya aku harus menyampaikan padamu bahwa-"

"Aku minta pertandingan ini diulang, Aknamkanon! Aku tidak terima ini! Aku tidak terima!" Shadi pun memotong perkataan Seto secara tiba-tiba. Dengan bengisnya, ia kembali meletakkan papan catur di atas meja dan langsung menyusun pion-pion yang ada. Seto hanya dapat meneteskan sebongkah keringat di keningnya. Ia bahkan berspekulasi bahwa Shadi adalah orang gila.

"Paman, Aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa Atem-"

"Harus diletakkan secara sejajar dan tak boleh ada tanda-tanda kecurangan sedikitpun!"

"Paman-"

"Harus menang! Kali ini aku harus dan harus menang!"

"Uhh... Maaf-"

Duak!

Sebuah pion kuda telah mendarat dengan begitu kasarnya di atas papan catur. Seto hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya sebagai simbol penahan amarah. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Sudah tiga kali perkataannya dipotong seperti ini. Ingin sekali Seto merajam pria bersorban itu dengan pion catur. Atau melindasnya dengan buldozer jika perlu.

"Ehem, maaf jika aku menginterupsi sebentar pertandingan kalian. Tapi ada hal darurat yang harus kukatakan pada pamanku." kali ini suara hati Seto didengar oleh kedua pria maniak catur itu. Tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya dari papan catur, Aknamkanon pun mulai buka suara.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Seto?"

Seto pun mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hal ini benar-benar tidak mudah untuk diucapkan. Tapi mau tak mau, ia haruslah melaporkannya.

"Atem kabur... Paman."

Keheningan pun terjadi. Aknamkanon tetap tak bergeming dan terus menatap papan catur dengan begitu intens. Seto pun mulai keringat dingin. Ia sudah siap jika memang harus menerima bentakan kemarahan Aknamkanon. Atau hukuman karena tak becus menjaga sepupunya itu. Ia sudah siap akan hal itu. Tak mungkin hanya karena hal ini, Sang paman akan membunuhnya. Haha... tidak mungkin. Seto yakin, hal terburuk yang akan dilakukan pamannya, adalah memutilasi tubuhnya hidup-hidup. Atau mungkin membakar tubuh Seto hingga tak bersisa. Dan mungkin memakan dan melahap organ tubuh Seto hingga habis.

...

...

Sudah cukup bercandanya.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi Atem tetap tak dapat kutemukan, paman. Ia bahkan berhasil menipu beberapa pelayan hotel untuk memberikan jasa taksi gratis," usai sudah penjelasan Seto. Ia lekas menatap Aknamkanon lekat-lekat. Butiran keringat terlihat mengalir di keningnya. Dan inilah reaksi maha dahsyat dari Sang Paman tercinta.

"Kalau begitu, tetap cari Atem hingga ketemu."

"...Apa?"

"Kau dengar 'kan? Tetap cari anak itu sampai ketemu. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi pesta kebunnya akan dimulai. Aku akan menunggu kalian disana." Dan kembalilah Aknamkanon terlarut dalam pertandingan catur dan tidak menghiraukan Seto. Anak lelaki berambut brunet itu hanya bisa memasang tampang aneh. Pamannya itu benar-benar tak memiliki empati sedikitpun. Apa tak ada sedikit rasa kasihan untuknya?

Sungguh nasib.

"Aku mengerti, Paman..."

* * *

><p><strong>Triple Naker<strong>

Hidup itu sungguh melelahkan.

Itulah kalimat yang selalu terngiang dalam diri Yugi. Semenjak ia masuk dalam pekerjaan barunya, hidupnya pun seakan tak pernah lepas dari distopia lelah. Ia selalu dilanda kerumitan setiap harinya. Ia terus-terusan dihempas oleh rasa stress. Ia lelah. Letih. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan meronta, berteriak sakit. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan semuanya. Terpaksa. Apakah ia menjalani semua rutinitas bagai neraka itu dengan terpaksa? Mungkin saja.

"Ingat semuanya! Hari ini kita harus mencapai setidaknya 80 persen peningkatan dalam prosentase penghasilan! Bujuk mereka agar tertarik pada produk dari perusahaan kita! Kalian harus bisa meyakinkan mereka! Buai mereka dalam pesona perusahaan kita yang luar biasa keren ini!" terlihatlah seorang pria berambut hijau kosta kebiruan dengan balutan wibawa jas hitamnya. Darzt, seorang pimpinan utama perusahaan Dohma. Perusahaan besar yang telah beberapa kali memproduksi produk-produk yang berkualitas di Domino, Jepang. Dengan tegasnya, ia memimpin jalannya sosialisasi dengan para tenaga kerjanya. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang pimpinan yang begitu berdedikasi dan sangat ambisius. Mungkin, itulah kunci sukses mengapa citra perusahaannya selalu memuaskan banyak pihak. Sukses adalah segalanya bagi pria itu.

"Jadi, merekalah para 'naker' inti yang sudah ditetapkan tiap daerah penerjunannya?" tanya salah seorang _assistant_ pribadinya. Darzt pun mengangguk yakin.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya, Rafael. Merekalah naker-naker yang kupilih untuk mempresentasikan keunggulan perusahaan Dohma." pimpinan itupun lekas menatap kearah barisan orang-orang berpakaian rapi dihadapannya. Barisan orang-orang itu adalah calon tenaga kerja yang akan menentukan nasib perusahaannya sendiri. Dan kualifikasi sudah ditetapkan dengan begitu matang. Darzt yakin, ia tak akan salah pilih orang.

"Isthar Malik, Bakura Ryou, dan Mutou Yugi. Kalian bertiga sudah kutetapkan sebagai naker inti yang akan mempresentasikan keunggulan produk dari perusahaan kita. Setelah ini, kalian akan kuterjunkan ke dalam beberapa wilayah di Domino. Segera pelajari bahan-bahan yang akan kalian presentasikan. Latihlah olah vokal dan percakapan verbal kalian. Tajamkan insting persuasif kalian. Berbagai macam obyek akan menghadang kalian bertiga. Apa kalian paham?"

Ketiga calon naker inti itu mulai menatap serius ke arah pimpinan mereka. Mereka semua bisa merasakannya. Sebuah tanggung jawab besar. Mereka mengemban misi untuk memajukan eksistensi perusahaan Dohma. Dan mereka adalah tiga orang pria yang cukup berdedikasi tinggi.

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Darzt. Kami siap menjalankan misi ini. Demi kelangsungan eksistensi perusahaan Dohma, kami siap berjuang dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan pikiran kami." Malik Isthar terlihat penuh dengan determinasi. Mata lavendernya berkilat penuh percaya diri. Lalu Ryou Bakura, seorang pria albino berambut putih yang dikenal minim ekspresi itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Dan naker inti terakhir, Yugi Mutou, pria bertubuh mungil itu juga hanya terdiam dan menampakkan raut serius. Ini tidak main-main. Ia telah masuk dalam kontrak naker 2 bulan penuh. Tak ada libur. Tak ada keluhan. Semua harus dijalani dengan penuh totalitas. Dan Lagipula...

Pekerjaan ini tak buruk juga kan?

**xxx~xxx**

"AAARRGGHHH! APA-APAAN INI! ? SEMUA INI TIDAK LUCU, BRENGSEK! PEKERJAAN INI TERNYATA BURUK!"

Malik terlihat frustasi. Diacaklah rambut _ash-blondenya _dengan cukup brutal seraya mengeluh. Ia benar-benar muak. Terlihatlah kertas-kertas presentasi yang berserahkan di lantai. Ryou dan Yugi hanya dapat melongo melihat tingkah kawannya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Malik? Kenapa kau mendadak sarap begini?" Ryou menautkan alisnya. Malik menatap tajam ke arah kawan albinonya itu.

"Coba kau lihat bahan-bahan presentasi itu. Kita diberi target untuk menghafalkan ribuan kalimat yang ada di 80 halaman buku itu! Dan kita hanya punya waktu sehari saja untuk menghafalkannya. Belum lagi produk-produk terbaru yang dihasilkan Dohma. Cih! Produk macam apa itu! Apa Darzt bercanda, hah!"

"Produk?" kedua alis Yugi bertaut heran. Cepat-cepat ia lihat _list_ nama-nama produk yang ada di buku presentasinya. Ryou pun melipat kedua tangannya dan bergaya santai.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan produk-produk Dohma? Perusahaan kita hanya memproduksi produk-produk _standart_ saja 'kan? mulai dari sabun Dohma, kue dan roti Dohma, duel disk terbaru Dohma bahkan sepatu dan sandal merk Dohma. Tak ada yang aneh kan?"

Malik mulai menatap sinis. "Tak ada yang aneh katamu? Hah! Itu karena kau tidak melihat produk terbaru yang akan diproduksi bulan ini, Ryou! Yugi, coba kau baca _list_ produk ter-_update_ di halaman tengah!"

Yugi pun mengangguk dan membuka halaman tengah. Ia pun mulai membacakan _list _produk terbaru Dohma satu persatu.

"Dalam rangka menyambut bulan agustus ceria, Perusahaan Dohma telah menghasilkan beberapa produk-produk terbaru. Diantaranya adalah Dohma Jelly Drink, Dohma Mie Girang, Minuman Dohma Joss, Minuman Dohma M-150000000000 Bisa!, Dohma Beer Bulan, Jajanan Asinan Dohma, Dohma Happy Make Up, Jamu Dohma Sutra, Dohma pakaian dalam dan kolor spesial..." bongkahan keringat mendadak jatuh di kening Yugi. Ryou juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ia hanya bisa melongo dengan tampang aneh. Malik hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Darzt sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa kita mempresentasikan produk-produk labil itu ke para pelanggan? Jamu Dohma Sutra? Produk kolor Dohma? Bra Dohma? Celana dalam Doh-"

"Cukup, Malik! Ucapanmu sudah memasuki nuansa vulgar." Ryou menyangga dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Ini gila. Tak ada produk yang benar-benar 'normal' untuk dipresentasikan.

"Kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, teman-teman." Yugi membuka suara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it. Draft ini bener-bener saya tulis setahun yang lalu. Gaya bahasanya juga masih Messiah banget. Gak saya ubah sama sekali. Jadi maklum aja jika ada falter diksi, kegajean dsb. Biar gak terlalu bingung, biar saya jelasin satu-satu.

**Prolouge: **Itu project fic kolab saya dengan salah seorang author. Chapter prolougenya saya yang bikin. Tapi karena keburu feel YGO saya ilang, jadinya saya cuman mampu ngetik segitu. Saya mohon maaf buat author kolab yang sudah saya janjikan tersebut. m(_ _)m

**Project RP: **Ini juga merupakan proyek RP saya sama salah seorang author (Kelihatan banyak hutangnya) Gomen, saya cuman bisa ngetik segitu doank dan gaje pula. #DiTimpuk

**Triple Naker: **Ini sebenernya berupa oneshot. Pairnya Yami x Hikari. Terinspirasi dari kerjaan saya yang semi sales tahun lalu #Plaks. Sungguh sayang, saya cuman bisa ngetik segitu aja waktu itu. Dan gak berlanjut.

Oh, well. Maaf udah nyampah di fandom ini.

**Sign,**

**Viero D. Eclipse / The-Reverend Messiah**


End file.
